Candy Coated Misery
by Xiuhcoatl
Summary: Katara wants to start a family, but Aang wants to travel the world and act like a kid. Zuko also wants a family, even if it's the Avatar's family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**Please review! :3 I don't care if you have mean things to say, I wanna hear it so I can be better. Just don't flame.**

* * *

Katara sighed, looking out the window. Aang was in the Earth Kingdom, helping the Earth King fix the wall. Aang has been running around the world for almost three weeks now. Katara was stuck at home, the Fire Nation Palace, instead of travelling the world with Aang. She patted her round belly. "Daddy will be home soon." In one month she would have a baby. She hoped her husband would be home for it.

The baby kicked. Katara winced in pain. "Do you want to go outside?" The baby stopped kicking. She didn't know why, but she knew the baby loved being outside in the fresh air and warm sunshine. She tried to think of which bender he would be. _It could be fire, because he likes the sun... or air... or earth... or maybe even water. _She wished it wasn't such a mystery.

Katara walked outside, and felt the baby relax in her belly. She rubbed it. "There you go, nice and calm."

"Hello Katara." Katara spun around and smiled. "Good afternoon Fire Lord Zuko."

"Are you enjoying your stay here while the Avatar is away?" He said in a peaceful voice. Ever since Zuko became the Fire Lord, he has been much calmer. He is helping Aang rebuild the world into an age of peace and love. However, he sometimes still loses his temper. That was something he will always have inside of him.

"Yes, thank you very much for letting me stay here."

"You know, you and the Avatar can stay here permanently. Travelling the world is no way to raise a family."

"That's true..." She looked down at her stomach. "But Aang likes travelling. He gets frustrated and bored when he stays in one place too long." She sighed. Katara wished that Aang would care more about her and the baby than his silly childish life.

"I know. But he can still travel while you stay here with your child."

"Thank you. I'll consider it."

"You know, your child is going to be very cute. Like you." Katara blushed.

"Thank you. Your children will be cute too. Maybe you will propose to Mai soon."

"I don't think so. She's too much like the old me. I changed. I need someone... Well, someone like you I suppose." Zuko shrugged. "Someone gentle and kind, and not angry all the time."

"That makes sense. I hope you find someone that makes you happy soon."

"Thank you Katara. I hope the Avatar comes home soon. I see the way you get sad whenever he's not around. Maybe you should find something else that makes you happy when he's away."

"Well, this baby makes me happy."

"Not happy enough," Zuko patted her belly. "I can't wait to see him, or her. Did you think of any names yet?"

"I was thinking of Rina is it's a girl, and Haru for a boy."

"Those are nice names," Zuko said approvingly. "Why those names?"

"Well, Rina sounded pretty to me, and Haru was an earth bender I met a while ago. He was very nice, and fairly powerful. I always liked his name."

"That's cool." Zuko smiled. Even though Zuko is a much happier person, he still rarely smiles. Katara smiled back. "See you at dinner Miss Katara." Zuko bowed.

"Fire Lord, you don't need to call me Miss or bow to me."

"Then you don't have to call me Fire Lord, Katara."

"Okay Zuko." They both smiled at each other, and then Zuko walked back inside. Katara smiled and rubbed her belly. The baby kicked. "Do you want to play with the water?" The baby kicked. "Are you hungry?" Again, the baby kicked. "What do you want?" Her baby kept kicking. "Ow!" Katara yelped. Zuko came back outside. "Katara? Are you okay?" The baby didn't kick. "Yeah, the baby was just kicking me alot. But he stopped now." Zuko patted her stomach.

"It sounds like you have a tough little guy. You and Aang should be very proud, he'll be a powerful bender."

"We are proud."

"Goodbye again Katara." Zuko walked inside again, and the baby kicked. "Don't you start again!" Katara warned. The baby didn't kick again.

* * *

Katara sat down at her vanity that evening. Her servant, a young girl named Gen, brushed her hair. Katara was not used to having people do everything for her, even something as simple as brushing her hair. She wasn't sure if she wanted her child growing up into that. Zuko's offer was very nice, and she really loved the palace. It was such a beautiful place. But she didn't want her kid to be spoiled. "That's enough Gen, thank you."

"Do you need anything else, Miss Katara."

"Please Gen, I told you a million time to call me Katara. How many times do I need to say that?"

"A billion, miss."

Katara sighed. She also was tired of how formal the palace was. She had to wear fancy dresses, and everyone wanted to do everything for her. It was exhausting, even though it should make things easier.

"Goodnight Gen."

"Sweet dreams Miss Katara."

Katara was about to crawl into the softest bed she ever slept in, when Gen turned back into the room. "Sorry Miss Katara, but I almost forgot. You got a letter from the Avatar." Katara's eyes widened with joy. "Bring it here." Gen walked over, handed her a dirty piece of paper, and walked away.

Katara's nose wrinkled when the saw the smelly, ripped, and stained paper. She rolled her eyes. Even though she didn't love the rich. fancy life, she wasn't a big fan of Aang's lifestyle either. She didn't want her child growing up like that either.

_Dear Katara,_

_I hope Zuko is being good to you. We just finished fixing the wall. I know you think that means I'm coming home. But its not. I really want to go see the North Pole. Remember how much fun it was? I could really use some more fun. It feels like I just left, and I'm not ready to come back to the boring palace. When the baby's born, you can travel with me again. I know how much you love it. Too bad you have to wait three more months. Well, bye!_

_Aang_

Katara crumbled up the paper and threw it out the window. Aang had to learn so many things.

Like that he should pay more attention to her; she was tired of travelling.

And the baby; It was due in one month, not three.

And how he should come back to the "boring" palace to comfort her. Katara grabbed and pen and paper.

_Dear Aang,_

_Have fun. The baby's due in one month, not three. _

_Katara_

"Gen!" She yelled. Gen ran into the room. "Please mail this letter immediately." Gen grabbed the letter and walked out of the room.

Katara laid down on the pillow, and sighed. "I'm sorry your daddy's more of a child than you are, baby." Katara wanted Aang to act more grown-up more than anything in the world. He needed to settle down and stop pretending he's still thirteen.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Avatar.**

* * *

Katara heard Zuko pacing in his office. His footsteps showed that he was angry about something. She wasn't sure if she should knock on the door or not. Zuko never liked showing people his emotions; he's gotten a lot more self control since the end of the war. He's always composed.

"Zuko?" Katara asked, knocking on the door. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," He responded somewhat harshly.

"Can I come in?" There was a moment of silence. Zuko wondered if he should let Katara in, even though he was angry.

"No," He finally concluded. Katara sighed, and waited outside for a minute or two in case he changed his mind. The baby was motionless, also waiting. _He'll come to you for help when he's ready._Katara walked away. The baby kicked. _No baby, I'm not going back._

* * *

Katara put her hand into the turtle pond. A turtleduck swam up to her, and quacked. They always hated when she disturbed their home with her 'magic water'. Katara sighed, and picked up the weird creature. She gave it a pet, and put it on the land so it wouldn't accidentally get hurt. It looked like it was going to lay eggs soon, like her, and she would feel too guilty if she hurt the turtleduck or her babies.

She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her red and gold dress. She got into her stance, and made an upward motion. A small stream of water flew up gracefully. She moved her arm to the left; the stream followed. She motioned in a zig-zag; the stream quickly and fluently followed. She smirked. There was something about the way she could manipulate something so easily, it gave her a kind of joy.

Katara couldn't do any complicated moves, like the octopus form, without possibly injuring her baby, so she didn't simple moves like making shapes with a stream of water, and shooting ice daggers at the trees. The ice daggers shortly melting in the heat, and that made it a fun challenge for Katara to try and keep the water ice. She kept playing with the water for a few hours, and found herself giggling every now and then. The turtleduck quacked in anger when she accidentally got splashed, and it waddled away.

"Having fun, Katara?" An old raspy, yet wise, voice said behind her.

Katara blushed, and put down her water orb. "Oh, sorry Iroh."

"No, no, don't let me ruin your fun," Iroh waved his hand. "Our pond is your pond. Besides, water bending always fascinated me."

"Really?"

"Yes, there are almost always so calm and patient. They are the exact opposite of fire benders."

"But your calm, and very patient. Even I wouldn't be able to keep myself calm if I had to travel around the world with Zuko- well, the old Zuko," Katara quickly corrected herself.

"I learned to be more like your people," Iroh said. "They were my role models."

Katara blushed, she felt honored. "Thank you."

"Enjoy your day, Katara."

"You too, Iroh."

Iroh slowly walked back inside. He was growing very old and frail, and he was having trouble walking with his weak limbs. Soon he would need a cane. He already designed one and sent a small model to the Earth Kingdom to make it. It was a very simple design; he had no need for fancy designs and gold embellishment.

Katara went back to her water bending, and let her mind take her to her happy place.

* * *

"Fire Lord Zuko, what is the matter?"

"Uncle, please just call me Zuko."

"Zuko, what's the matter?" Iroh repeated.

"The world expects so much from me. The Earth Kingdom wants some money to help pay for damages we caused, and I feel like the Air Nomads dying out is my fault... And the Southern Water tribe is almost extinct. It's like the world is slowing falling apart, and I need to fix it."

"Zuko, the Air Nomad's extinction has nothing to do with you. And we can help rebuild the Southern Water tribe, and we have plenty of money to help each nation. I know this really isn't the problem," Iroh saw right through Zuko's facade.

"Nothing else," Zuko said. "I wish to be alone now." He said calmly. Even though Iroh didn't want to leave, he had to obey the Fire Lord's wishes.

"If you want to talk, I'm here my nephew."

Zuko turned around to some scrolls. He had a lot of paperwork to do.

** Sorry it's a little short, and nothing much happened. It was more so to show their day-to-day lives. Next chapter will be more eventful, with some Zutara fluff. :3 **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
